Naruto: Time Blazes
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


Naruto: Time Blazes

Chapter 1

In the Land of Iron, Naruto Uzumaki had succeeded to save the Kages from the Akatsuki but he has failed to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the Hidden Leaf. A week had passed since this happened, He felt down even though Sakura Harano, his teammate told him that it was okay and he did not have to bring Sasuke back for her. At this time, Naruto was wondering through the village wondering what he should do. Just then he sensed someone coming towards him. Who's there? Naruto said as he turned around, kunai in hand. Just then Hinata Hyuga stepped out from the shadows. Hinata, it's you. What is it that you want?

I… saw you walking around here alone… and I was wondering… if there is any thing that I can do? Hinata stuttered.

I don't think you can help me. Naruto said. I mean there is no reason for me to go on.

What… do you mean? Hinata asked.

Without searching for Sasuke and with Danzo keeping a constant eye on me I can't even move around with out being watched. Naruto said. Just then Hinata slapped Naruto. What was that for?

For doubting yourself. Hinata said. You have much to live for. You have to be around to fix the damage that Danzo caused. Plus, I have fate that you are the only one that can defeat the Akatsuki. She then said in a calming voice. Also there is…

No need to say it. Naruto said. You know there is only one good thing that came from my failed.

Really, what would… that be? Hinata asked.

I can finally see that Sakura and I will never be. Naruto said. And that I may have feelings for you, Hinata.

Well there … is one way to find out for sure. Hinata said.

At that both of them leaned in and then there lips met and then for a good ten minutes they did not separate. Wow! They both said.

So Hinata, maybe you and I can go out for something to eat tonight? Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto, I would love to… Hinata said till someone else spoke up.

Sorry Little girl but Naruto has plans with me. They both looked to see a man dressed in a red shirt with black and white pants with short dark white. On his back were three swords. He also had several scrolls on his belt.

Who are you and what is it that you want? Naruto asked as he and Hinata got into a defensive stance.

To answer you questions my name is Ken and as for what I want, that would be you Naruto Uzumaki. He then charged at then with one of his swords drawn. When he swung the sword he sends both of them into one of the newly restored houses.

What is the meaning of this? Yamato asked.

That is? Hinata managed to say pointing to Ken who was coming at them.

You will not get away. Ken said.

Just then Yamato got in front of Naruto and Hinata. Stay back. He then used wood style to bind him but Ken then draw another sword and when he used it the wood disappeared. What?

Just then Ken hit Yamato with his other sword and then said. Stay out of this matter. He then turned to Naruto and said. Come with me and your friends will not suffer.

Never. Naruto said.

Then I will have to take it. Ken said. He then swung his left sword but then someone intersected it.

I believe Naruto said no. Said Sai.

Out of my way. Just then the third sword shot out from its sheath and then went for Sai. Sai managed to get out of the way but the attack continued. You can't win now out of my way. He walked up to Naruto but right as he was about to attack all of Naruto's friends come at Ken. Foolish. He then took his right sword and swung it taking them all out. As I said weak. You know I think I will take your friends out first.

Ken then used the third sword to pin Hinata to a tree through her shoulder. She let out a yell of pain. Hinata! Naruto shouted.

Then Ken said. Starting with her. Just then Ken opened his mouth and then chakra formed in front of him and then it shrank into a smaller ball and entered into his mouth. He then released a beam of Chakra straight at Hinata.

Hinata prepared for the hit but then she heard a Yell of pain and saw that some one had taken the hit. Naruto… Naruto!

Well this saved me the time. Ken said. He then took his Left sword and swung it but just as it was about to hit something, someone appeared out of nowhere and stopped the attack. This person was wearing a black ninja garb, crimson red pants, grey body armor and arms and leg guards, and a white jacket on. He had orange-red hair and had a straw hat on his head. Who do you think you are? Then with one movement this person was in front of Ken and then attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks. Ken was then against a tree and then said. But how? Then the man opened his eyes. No please have mercy?

Then the man said. Very well. Just then the Man stuck two figures out and then Red chakra was released and destroyed Ken in moments. See I did not let you suffer before you died. He then made his way back to the battle field. He saw that Sakura and Ino were trying there hardest to heal Naruto but it did not work. Also the sword that was in Hinata's arm would not budge. He walked over towards Hinata but Neji, Kiba, and Shino blocked his way. Move, I am not going to kill her. He then walked passed them and pulled the sword out and then it turned to dust. He then caught her and said. Hold still. His hand then glow green and then he pressed on the wound and then her wound was nearly completely healed.

Thank you. Hinata said.

Don't thank me. He said. A moment of weakness.

She then saw Naruto all burned up and one of his arms missing. Naruto! She said as she made her way to him. She then turned to Sakura and asked. Will He be okay, as far as living.

Sakura had a grimish look on her face. I am sorry but. Naruto is not likely to make it. I am sorry.

Hinata then jumped at the Man and said. You can heal him, right? Like you did for me?

Hinata. Sakura said. I am sure that your injuries were least severe so that is…

The man then said. It is with in my power. He said.

But how? Sakura asked. The only person that can heal him is Lady Tsunade and you are just.

You don't know how I am. He said. Just then from behind him nine fox tails sported from him.

You're the Nine-Tails! Everyone said as they got in a defensive position around Naruto. Just then The Nine Tails removed his hat revealing a pair of fox ears. Kakashi then asked. How is it that you got out from Naruto?

He was injured already from Ken's attack. The fox explained. So to be able to take the hit he forced himself to move by using his chakra in a burst. This created an opening in the seal allowing some of my chakra to leave his body. Then by collecting the chakra from Ken's attack I took on the form you see here in front of you.

Hinata then walked up to the fox and then asked. Can you save Naruto? Will he be, you know?

The fox then reached slowly and then laid and hand on her other shoulder and said. Physically Naruto will be human still, in chakra as well. But I can't say he will be the same.

Hinata then said. I say we let him.

They all agreed and let the fox pick Naruto up. How long will he be gone? Kakashi asked.

I don't know. The fox said. Just then with one hand he formed a strange portal.

What is that? Sakura asked.

It is a Time Portal. The Fox said. Naruto needs time to heal and the best place for that is in the past. The fox was about to enter the Portal but then Shizune showed up and threw something to the fox. What is this?

It is something that Naruto needs. Shizune said. Tsunade wanted him to have it.

The fox then smiled and stepped into the portal with Naruto dropping something on the way. When the portal closed Hinata ran up and picked up what was dropped. It was Naruto's headband

Chapter 2

_Why do I feel so weird? Am I dead? No. I am not but I feel as if something's amiss. _Just then Naruto woke up and found that he was in a small cottage. Where am I?

The right question is when are you? Naruto turned around and saw the Nine-Tails still in his cage.

Fox, what is with this place? Naruto asked.

Is that any way to thank someone that saved your life? The fox said.

How? Naruto asked.

I brought you to a time in the past to let you heal after my counter part fixed you up. Naruto looked to see a man with fox ears sitting in a chair in the corner.

What is with him? Naruto Asked.

I can't exist in this time so I am using his power. The fox said. I need to go. Just then the caged fox left.

With that the Man in the corner got up and said. I am sorry Naruto.

It is alright. He said. But where am I?

Well around twenty years in the past. The fox man said.

Why did you bring me that far? Naruto asked. When I return I will be so much older then everyone else.

Don't worry Naruto. He said. First thing is that you will only be staying four years tops. And two when you are sent back it will be with in four years from the point in time you were taken from.

So why so long? Naruto asked.

This is the best place for you to train. He said. But you are on your own.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

This is only in you mind you are really still in the time portal. He said. You are on you own.

Just then Naruto found himself in a field with a scroll next to him. He opened it and then after putting it away he left.

A year later a young man wearing black pants and a grey shirt wearing a cloth headband to keep his long sky blue hair out of his face was making his way into the Leaf Village. He was then stopped on route by a group of Leaf Ninja. Halt, state your business. One of them said.

I wish to speak with your Hokage. It is importation. The young man said.

Alright. One of the men said as he took him to see the Hokage.

Once there The Hokage said to the ninja. You may go.

Very well. He said and left.

Alright. Something is amiss with you. The Third said. But I can tell you are no threat. Who are you?

Would you believe me if I told you that I am from the future and in order to save my life I was sent to the past? He asked.

Somehow I would. The third said.

Well that is it. He said.

So what do you wish while you are here? The third asked.

I wish to find a particular ninja and then I will be on my way. He said.

And this Ninja is? The third asked.

Minato Namikaze. He said.  
>There is no reason to call for me. Just then Minato walked into the room.<p>

Minato, who long have you been there? The Third asked.

Long enough to know that we can't let him out of the village. Minato said. If knowledge of the future gets to the enemy it would be grave.

I understand. The young man said. So you would understand that I can't use my true name right.

Of course. So what may I call you? Minato asked.

Sentaro will be good. Naruto said.

Alright Sentaro. Why did you wish to meet me?

I have my reasons. He said.

Well how about you and I spar? Minato asked.

Sure. He said.

After sparing Minato then went to talk to the Third to get Naruto a trainer.

The next day Naruto I mean Sentaro was waiting at the monuments for his trainer. _It is hard seeing this with only three heads on it._ He said to himself.

So you are our time traveler. Naruto turned and show a woman with long red hair wearing black pants with a white and black jacket with orange trimming and on her left wrist was a black bracelet. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. It is nice to meet you.

_This woman, Could she be my mother? _Naruto said to himself he then said aloud. It is nice to meet you to? You my call me Sentaro.

Well Sentaro, I think it is time for me to see how good you are. Kushina said. I am close friends with Minato Namikaze so he let me use this test. She then pulled out a bell. You will have till sundown to try and get the bell from me. If you can't get the bell before then I will train you as if you are a first year genin. Understood?

Yes. He said.

Then let's start. Just then Sentaro disappeared in a poof of smoke. And then from above he came charging but then when he hit she disappeared as well. Where are you? With that he then ran all over the village._ I am wasting my time looking randomly. From what I can tell she is who I get my knack for pranks so she may be thinking like a prankster which means. _He then turned around and kicked the air. But then his leg was caught. Got you! He then took a kunai and cut the area that was caught. But then smoke. I can't believe this.

Well believe it. Kushina said as she was hanging from the side of a building. You can't bet me when it comes to trickery.

Really? Just then two more Sentaro's appeared and grabbed her arms.

What? Kushina said as she was then pinned down.

He then took a kunai and snatched the bell. I got it.

Really good. Kushina said as she released chakra from her arms and got rid of the clones. Now this was a test to see if you had the stuff to keep up with me. And you pass. So let us begin the real training.

Yes madam. He said.

A week later we see Sentaro and Kushina training. Sentaro, a key of being a strong ninja is to be able to keep your opponent guessing.

Right. He said.

A great way to do that is inventing your own jutsu. She said.

I know that. I am here to learn more jutsu. Sentaro said.

Why do you wish to learn all this techniques? Sentaro turned and saw it was a young Kakashi Hatake that asked that.

_This is when he has the Sharigan._ He said to himself.

I don't think we have met? I'm…

Kakashi Hatake. Sentaro said.

How do you know me? He asked.

You know I am from the future, well you are well known. Naruto said. _Sensei._

Alright now to my question? Kakashi asked.

I wish to get stronger so I can be able to protect those that I hold dear. Sentaro said. Now if you don't mine I have some training to do.

Right let's continue. Kushina said.

One month and Three weeks later Kushina was leading Sentaro to the training area when they passed someone that Naruto wish they hadn't. _Orachimaru!_

Keep focus. Kushina said.

Right. He said. _I wish I could kill him her and now but no that will change things too much._

Once in the training area they saw the Minato was there already with some one that Naruto recognized well. Hey Minato.

He looked up and then greeted them and asked them to come to them. Hey Kushina, You too Sentaro. Let me introduce you to my sensei.

I know him well. Sentaro said. Jiraiya, right.

So you heard of me. What did you hear?

I heard that you are a big pervert that watches girls at bathhouses. Sentaro said.

You got that right. Minato and Kushina both said.

I also heard that you are a writer. He said. Of course I only read two of your books since, well I may have said too much. Kushina sensei if we are not going to train then I will be going.

No we'll train. In fact I think I can get Minato to let you help him with the technique he is working on. She said.

With all do respect I think I am fine. He said. I would like to learn from you. I mean I would not wish to waste the time of such an important ninja. He then headed towards the targets and started practice.

Later that night, Jiraiya woke up sitting in the woods injured. He was down. Then two people were walking towards him. It was Sentaro and Minato. Then Sentaro said. It had to happen. Orachimaru betraying the village. I don't like it but it is history.

You may be from the past but for use the future is not set in stone. 

That is why I am trying to interfere as little as possible. Sentaro said. Minato, take him to the hospital. Sentaro then ran off.

Naruto has already been in the village under the alas of Sentaro for a little over two years and he was having a meeting with Kushina. She arrived at the meeting spot and said. I am sorry but I can not train you any more.

I understand. He then walked pasted her and said. Congratulation. He then headed for the woods. Moments later he was approached by some one. Oh Lord Sarutobi, I was not expecting you.

Tell me. Is everything going as history says? He asked.

So for all the big stuff are. Sentaro said. I am leaving sometime in the next nine months.

Why are you telling me this? He asked.

You will understand then. Sentaro said as he headed deeper in the woods.

Nine months later, Naruto was heading towards the Hospital. There he was passed by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Why are you here?

I wanted to see you this once, like this. Go on your lover ones need you. He then walked towards one of the rooms.

Why are you going that way?

I have my reasons. Sentaro then entered a room and there was Kushina lying on a bed.

He then sat himself in a chair next to her?

You missed the birth. Kushina said.

I know. He said.

Why are you here?

You don't have to put up a front. I know you are not going to make it. I just don't want you to go out with out knowing this one thing.  
>And that is? She asked.<p>

Your son, Naruto will be through hell but he will be okay in the end. Sentaro said as he reached for his head and took of the wig to show him with blond hair.

He then placed the wig back the moment she closed her eyes and then walked outside and said. I am ready. With that he was sent back to his time period.


End file.
